shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of The Devils
This is the new(ish) diary of Aya Hotaru retelling the battles and adventures of her new family after she had heard about them from them. Day 1 It was a sunny day in Loguetown after a week long storm hit the town. In one fo the bars by the dock two people sat together at the back. One of the two carried a unique katana and had his body covered in beautiful tattoos. The other however carried a Bo staff and wore a reveiling outfit showing her beautiful dark skin off to any lonely man in the bar. As they sat around sipping their drinks a man carrying a poorly maintained katana on his belt walked over. Thug: Well hello beautiful how about you come back to my ship?....Ya can leave snow white behind. The woman smiled at hime before he suddenly flew through a window, however the woman didn't do it but the man sittign with her did. Without touching him. Man: Touch my sister you will die..... Woman: Zero! I was gonna bust his balls! Zero: It's your fault for wearing an outfit like that sis....Besides Ayane i'm kinda bored of morons trying to "Get you to their ship".....If we were back home they'd be hung for that.... Ayane: Yeah but we're not home are we?! Ayane slumpped back into her seat and sulked, Zero however just smirked and ordered another round of drinks. Meanwhile at a large table in the middle of the bar a small band of pirates were screwing around. Ayane: So how we gonna get this crew before our deadline? Which is in 3 days!..Just so you know.... Zero: I'm sure there a crew that needs a captain.....By the way you figured out a name yet? Ayane: Nope! Zero sighed and sipped his drink. Zero: I was thinking The Sea Devil Pirates....Or The Sea Devils either one works. Ayane: I take it those names come from your alias? Zero: Well most of the pirate crew's names come for their captain's alias right? Ayane: True true....I guess the only crews we know about that don't go by that methodology are the Croshense Privateers. Meanwhile one of the group overhears Zero and Ayane. He gets up and brings another of the crew a beautiful young woman carrying 4 knives on her belt. Man: I'm sorry my name is Idate and this is Anna....We're looking for a captain....We recently lost our last one during a fight between a rival crew and The Marines. Zero: Sorry to hear....but 4 people don't make a crew....We'll need more. Idate: I'm the shipwrite and helmsman of our group....Anna is the first mate. We got a marksman, spy, a musician, a doctor, weaponshmith and thats about it really.....We need a swordsman and historian really. Zero: Planning to head to the New World then? Anna: Yeah we are.... Zero: Well i prefer to fight unarmed but i can fight as the crew's swordsman for now and my sister is great at history. Idate: Perfect! Hey morons we got our new captain!!! The group cheered except one who remined silent. Ayane: Who's the mute? Anna: Thats Yami don't know much about him...But he's an amazing assassin and spy. We use him to find out about potentual threats. Zero: Handy.... The frout walked over to the group who quickly offered them seats and ordered mroe food and drink. Idate: Ok so thats Benny, Stitches, Mitsuhide, Namihime, Lee and Rob. Zero: Ok we'll i'm Zero Hotaru and this is my little sister Ayane. Ayane: Hi! Benny: Well hello beautiful...So how about we find a private table to talk? The moment Benny finished his sentance Zero sent him flying in a similar manner to the thug from before. Anna: Devil Fruit eater? Zero: Foosu Foosu no Mi.... Mitsuhide: We got afew here....Anna ate the Neko Neko no Mi Model: Shishi. Stitches ate the Gedo Gedo no Mi...Thats it really....Other than we got some impressive talents. Ayane: Can't wait to see them then! The crew smiled and began to leave after paying for the food and drink. Idate: Hold on i jsut remembered we ain't got a ship! Ayane: How'd u all get here then? Yami:.....We stole one from the marines then scuttled it..... Zero and Ayane looked at eachother then shrugged. Zero: Well we have one...Follow us Zero and Ayane led the crew to a large ship in the harbor, the ship was a large elegant warship with a Demon figurehead and a large number of cannons, 3 masts bearing white sails. Suddenly an old man who was surprisingly well build for hsi apparent age popped his head out from one of the cannon holes. Pirate: Ahh Capt'n ya back! And i see you got some new recruits! This the command crew then i take it? Zero: Yeah it is Salty! Though we may get some more! Salty: Gotcha! Well come aboard! The group got aboard the ship and began to look around and picking out their rooms. They then gathered on the main deck. Zero: Right we need a name and a Jolly Roger....I have an idea for a name. Ayane: The Sea Devil Pirates in the idea Ayane giggled at inturupting Zero who looked at her with annoyence. Anna: I got no problems with that....What about a flag? Ayane: I can probably make one for us....Give me a day or two. Zero: We were given this from our home island....so try to treat the ship nice ok? Idate: How'd you manage to get this as a gift? Ayane: Our dad was a member of The Croshenese Royal Guard....He save the High-King afew times so that debt extends to us and the rest of our family. Benny: Makes sense i guess....So whats the plan? Yami: There is a slave camp near by....Could raid that for abit of reuputaion i guess.... Zero went totally silent with a grim look on his face, he then got up and went to the helm. Zero: We're moving out now! Anna: Whats gotten into him? Ayane: Zero adhears to The Croshenese Warrior Code....Slavery is a dishonorable and sinful action....Kinda the reason The Croshenese Privateers are about, to commit pirate actions for The Croshen Islands without geting the islands in trouble. Kojiro: Smart idea... Ayane: Yeah the cover is they're all renegades who use the northern islands as hideouts and The Croshenese Armed Froces have been trying to crack down on them for decades....We even have some of the crews reform at certain points to make the cover look convincing. The Ship soon set out over the two days it took to avoid all the MArine Patrols Ayane finished the Jolly Roger and Idate named the ship. They eventually arrived at the island and Zero ordered the Hell-born as they now refer to themselves as, to open fire on the camp's defences. Zero: Keep up the fire Salty...The rest of us will launch the land attack! Salty: Aya aye Capt'n!! Zero then used his Devil Fruit to fly to the island while the rest of the crew swam or used the longboats to get there. Once they arrived Zero had already begun the fight. Using his powerful sword techniques and devastating unarmed strikes to decimate the Marine guards. Anna: Ok guys get a start of freeing the slaves! Get them armed and helping the fight! The Sea devils scattered helping the near by slaves, one of these slaves a well built man wearing a tattered samurai kimono got up and ran off to a shed. He broke down the door and exited with two katana. Samurai: Now we have some real fun..... The man dashed at a group of firearmed Marines and cut them down with little effort. Meanwhile Zero was busy fighitng the Camp's commanding officers. Officer: How dare you attack my camp!!! I'll see you executed for this!! Zero: Hmmm intresting idea....Though i doubt i cna be executed here when you'll be in hell!! Zero unleashed a barrage of sword, fists and feet on the Officer who managed to hold his own to a degree. But Zero decided to end the fight. He jumped back away fromt eh Marine and then charged him using his sword like a buzz-saw. Zero: Ulitmate Art: Grand Demon Sword!!! The Marine commander fell to the ground dead. The strike was so fast his body didn't even split in two until it hit the ground. Zero: May the demons of hell have mercy on your soul..... After the fight was finished the Slaves boared the MArine ships at set off for their homes. All except two the Samurai and a young boy the Samurai befreinded. Samurai: My name is Takeshi Hitsumitsu....I am a exiled Samurai from Wano country....I'd like to join your crew along with my friend here Michi Michi: Yo! Zero: Hmmm We could use a decated swordsman....Ok your in! What's the kid's skills though? Michi gave an evil grin taking a set of small cherry bombs out of his pouch and lit them. Michi: This is my skill! Michi then threw them at one fot eh guard huts and it blew up as if it had been hit by a cannon. Ayane: Ohh that'll be a needed skill! Your in! Zero: Hey! Ayane: sorry big bro but we'll need that kinda skill...He can help Mitsuhide in the gadget department. Zero: I guess....Ok both of you head onto the ship and pick out a room.... Category:Stories Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Work In Progress